Beware the Frozen Heart
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: Glee characters in the Frozen universe. Blaine as Anna and Cooper as Elsa. It's going to start off pretty similar to the film, but as it develops, you'll see a better blend between the two universes. Enjoy. :)


"Sorry!" Blaine chirped out, lifting himself off of the ground and then wiping off his pants.

"No, no, I'm sorry," the charming stranger grinned at him and Blaine swore he could see his teeth sparkling in the sunlight.

"No you're gorgeous," Blaine blurted. As Sebastian started to laugh, he realized what he said. "Oh god! I mean, I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine." Sebastian laughed.

"I just… I wasn't looking," Blaine mumbled, looking down, cheeks darkening.

"Me neither. I was just so distracted by the gorgeous castle. This coronation's going to be something, huh?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked back at the castle. "The coronation! Oh my god! The coronation!"

"It's alright, it's alright. It doesn't start for another half hour or so," the man chuckled.

"No, I've got to be there. I'm… My brother…" Blaine stammered, looking back towards the castle again.

"Your brother? What do you mean?"

"My brother! The prince! He's being crowned! I have to be there!"

"You're the prince?" the stranger asked with a surprised smile.

Blaine laughed, "Yeah. I… I'll see you."

"Oh, by the way, I'm Sebastian of the Southern Isles." Sebastian said with a grin, holding his hand out.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Blaine," Blaine said, giggling as he shook Sebastian's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Prince Blaine," Sebastian said, bowing his head and bringing Blaine's hand to his mouth and kissing it gently.

Blaine giggled and ran off towards the Church. Head swirling, he ran towards the Church, tugging at his suit jacket, trying to keep it on straight, without letting his clothes wrinkle. When he got to the Church, he was rushed to the wings, where he and Cooper smiled awkwardly at one another. In silence, they stood. Blaine glanced over at his older brother, who looked anxious. Of course he was! Blaine knew he would be if responsibility of being king were to fall upon him.

They walked down the isle. Blaine tried to look straight ahead, but he couldn't. There were so many people sitting in these pews! And these weren't even a quarter of the people that would be at the ball! He observed the fabric of their clothes and the texture of their hair, the tones of their skin and the shapes of their faces. Did people really come in so many variances? He'd only known so from books and stories, he hadn't truly seen so many different types of people. It was amazing.

Halfway down the isle, however, he bumped into a pew, where a large man with gray hair and a gray beard asked him if he was okay. Blaine, knowing he was supposed to be carrying himself like a true prince, straightened up, didn't answer, and walked the rest of the way staring straight ahead. As the priest spoke and Cooper was being coroneted, Blaine's eyes scanned the crowd again. Sebastian! Sebastian was there! He smiled shyly when they made eye contact and rose his hand, hoping only Sebastian would notice. And the charming prince of the Southern Isles waved back. Silently, Blaine giggled and turned his attention back to Cooper, who was being told to remove his gloves by the priest. When his older brother did so, he turned and let the guests view the new king of Arendelle. Blaine took in the sight with great admiration, even if it was barely for a few seconds. Cooper was so secretive and so silent and Blaine's heart ached. He would probably see even less of Cooper now that he was going to be busy doing kingly work. Before their parents' deaths, at least he and Coop ate dinner together and sometimes sat in the same room as they read. After the accident, Cooper started eating dinner in his room. Blaine only got the chance to talk to his brother when they bumped into each other in the vast hallways or in the library. Now, maybe he'd be able to see Cooper walking from room to room, if he was lucky, but knowing his brother, he'd find a way to do most of his work from his bedroom.

None of these people knew this though. They all just cheered mindlessly. Blaine pasted on a smile and clapped for his brother as he placed the royal items down. When he followed his brother out of the Church, his worries were wiped away as they walked into another crowd, larger than the one in the Church, erupting with wild applause. Blaine grinned and watched the people carefully, memorizing their sounds and the way their faces scrunched and how their hair fell as they chattered excitedly. He memorized the warmth of being surrounded by so many people.

Soon, they were in the ballroom. Twice as many servants than ever were here, helping arrange things. Guests would be arriving soon. He was ushered off to the wings of the ballroom. From there, he watched excitedly, seeing all of the people file in. Maybe Prince Sebastian would enjoy the ball. Or maybe another, even more gorgeous prince would be here. The possibilities were endless!

"And Prince Blaine," the crier called. He jumped and looked around. Oh, him! He shuffled over towards Cooper, who was standing with great dignity, as a king should.

"You look great, Blaine," Cooper said quietly as the ball began.

"Wait me?" Blaine asked, looking around. "I look great? No, you look greater! I mean you look more great. Like- I"

"Thank you," Cooper chuckled.

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The gel's new. It's very nice though," Cooper commented.

"You think?" Blaine asked, running his hand through his hair, ruining it.

Cooper chuckled and leaned over to fix his little brother's hair.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, blushing.

"No problem, Blainers." he said with a whisper.

Smiling wider at the use of the old nickname, Blaine sighed, "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," Cooper sighed sadly, looking at the crowd.

"Then why can't it?" Blaine asked, eyes brightening. If his older brother wanted this, and he was the king, it should be so!

"We can't!" Cooper said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No? Why not?" Blaine frowned.

"It just can't, Blaine!" Cooper rose his voice.

"I'm sorry. I just…" Blaine didn't finish as he stepped off of the platform, towards the dance floor. Head bowed, he made his way through the crowd. He could keep the tears in, at least until he made it to a hallway. He knew he could, as long as nobody stopped him. All of the sudden, a large man bumped into him and he felt himself falling. As he was bracing for the landing, he felt a hand grab one of his own. He looked up towards the savior and saw none other than Prince Sebastian, with his charming smile.


End file.
